


Turn it Up (Let it Out)

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Blood, Dancing, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hectic and dangerous and messy. That's before you add the supernatural into the equation.<br/>Life is then no longer a hyperbole - it really is impossible.</p><p>A Teen Wolf tribute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn it Up (Let it Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from Seasons 1-4. Spoilers up to 4x07.

**Song:** Scream  & Shout (edit)

**Artist:** will.i.am (feat. Britney Spears)

**Length:** 2:00

**Format:** .mp4

**Size:** 16MB

 

 

 

[Tumblr Stream](http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/94296411711/title-turn-it-up-let-it-out-song-scream)

 

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/i2rzcuzop3e18tc/Turn_it_Up_\(Let_it_Out\).mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: http://www.mediafire.com/watch/i2rzcuzop3e18tc/Turn_it_Up_(Let_it_Out).mp4
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/94296411711/title-turn-it-up-let-it-out-song-scream
> 
> Youtube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osaFxFJFslQ
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
